KND vs DNK Operation WAR Revenge of Negative 4
by Ares-A
Summary: Negative numbuh four is back, and he's out to retake what is his. I own nothing, just the fanfiction idea. Please review. More chapters coming
1. Chapter 1 Plotting in Darkness

Story takes place a few months after operation zero.

The Negative World was in surplus, the broccoli mines were automated, adults and kids alike were living in moderate harmony and no one could possibly threaten anyone here, no one except an angry negative 4. After negative 4 was overthrown in the Revolution of Negativeness, as some called it the power and influence of the DNK had fallen and was replaced with the Delightfully Nice Kids which combined the TLDFCD and reformed DNK. Under their leadership prosperity and equality was supreme and everyone had an ice cream cone. The KND after their recent victory in Operation Z.E.R.O visited the Negative World and asked for help from their negative selves who gladly felt free to send supplies and materials to rebuild their positive side's world. In addition the KND sent some of their villains to the negative world after containment trees were converted into factories and had to rebuild them. Positive 1 through 5 had a great time catching up with their negative selves except positive 4 who felt it better not to ruin the trip with the constant ranting of negative 4. He was imprisoned in the super secret containment jail on moon base and while Delightfully Nice Kids were converging more of their concentration in helping the positive world, his escape was becoming all too real.

"Someday, I will get out and those kids will pay, pay with more than just their petty enslavement, no they're going to pay with their world.

"Ahh give it a rest dweeb." Former positive 274, now known as Chad sat in the cell next to him.

Negative 4 sat silently in his cell only smiling to himself and stroking his smooth chin, the ridicule for having a goatee grew too large and he decided to painfully shave it off. For the past few years his loyalists successfully plotted his escape, they were composed of negative 74.239, negative 7, negative 363 and positive Mr. Boss who was recently moved to moon base but escaped during transition and found refuge among the negative loyalists. Back on earth they coordinated their master's escape in the rundown convention center near the center of town.

"Alright my friends," negative 74.239 began. "Negative 4 has been extremely patient with us and now that our negative 2x4 technology is up to maximum thanks to Mr. Boss I have invented these for our break-in." He lifted a briefcase and revealed stun guns similar to those the teenagers used in the Positive World. "These don't require us to remain in contact with the target, once you hit them you move on. I've also modified them to have a broccoli mutation setting for more….. serious measures.

Suddenly the communications panel rang.

"It's the master." Negative 363 chimed in pressing the answer button.

"All is ready for my escape?" His deep voice boomed.

"Indeed." Negative 74.239 answered. "Negative 363, 7 and I are also here with me. Mr. Boss is the corridor above you with the dummy robot ready to transport you to the shuttle when we get there."

"Good, good. Once I'm out you will all be paid handsomely in blurpleberry ice-cream."

The operatives licked their lips in hunger. "I await you arrival. End transmission."

"Let Operation F.R.E.E initiate," negative 74.239 proclaimed.

Free

R

Elected

Executive


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning of the End

CHAPTER 2 BEGINNING OF THE END

Numbuh 362 sat at her desk at moonbase, sorting out the construction notices for the gazillion operatives working around the clock to bring their tree houses up to par. Since Grandfather's defeat and the Delightful Children being shot into space by Numbuh 1 the KND have rebuilt and started constructing the monument to Numbuh Zero, everyone except the seniors developed a dislike to tapioca because they made enough to keep the Senior Citi-squad quiet for the remainder of their lives.

"Ohh can this job get any easier?" She mumbled to herself. Continuing her work Numbuh 86 can through the door, her hands covered in grease as she saluted 362.s

"Numbuh 362 sir?"

"What is it Fanny?"

"We've just received unconfirmed reports that Sector C is under attack by the Crazy Old Cat Lady."

"Ughh," she sighed. Send Sector F to investigate, their treehouse is already finished anyway. We need to get back up to speed until the containment trees are fixed."

"Yes sir."

Numbuh 86 left the office and headed down the stairs to the main auditorium as construction workers patched up the walls and talked among themselves. Being Global Tactical Officer could be such a bore if there wasn't anything to be combating against. She gave the recomissioning module back to Numbuh 101 at the museum and had to withstand a barrage of questions from him on how she reactivated it, and that was only the peak of her week. Most of the villains hadn't been causing trouble with the acception of a few but the local sectors would take care of them. No global emergency, nothing but lousy paperwork and constantly checking on other operatives to make sure they weren't goofing off and causing a ruckus. 86 stared out the window into the void of space, the console below her humming in silence. She turned her attention to Earth, its lush blue and green face with white fluffy clouds. After becoming bored with the beauty of space she began typing on the console when one of the channels picked up in chatter, its source was the Negative World. Then a message broke through the console, "Incoming transmission from Negative moonbase."

"This is Negative 60 asking for immediate reinforcements at the moonbase, our position has been overrun, repeat our position is overrun."

"This is Global Tactical Officer Numbuh 86, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"A freakin prison break that's what." Laser fire and screaming kids filled the background. "We need some help, are there any free sectors you can send?"

"Computer, locate free sectors."

"Locating…. locating…..locating"

"Shoot, back off nerd." More fire overtook the communication before the signal became lost.

"Sector V located."

"Well Lizzy I would love to hang out with you but my team needs me, I can't just abandon them."

"Please Niggie? It will only take a few minutes."

"More like a few hours," Numbuh 5 smirked in the background.

"I'm sorry Lizzie but I can't."

"O.K. Just come when you're done because I can't decide by myself."

With that Lizzie left the front door and went down the street to her house.

"Sometimes I wonder why you date her." Numbuh 5 continued as she helped Numbuh 2 place the ageitonic software in the technology cabinets.

"Yeah doesn't she know we have more important things to do, like fix the treehouse?" Numbuh 2 added.

"She understands but remember she's my girlfriend so cork it on the comments." Numbuh 1 snapped back. "How's the construction on the new SCAMPER Numbuh 2?"

"It's coming along but with supplies so scarce it will take more time than usual. Everyone is trying to rebuild their transports."

"Well knowing you, you'll find some way you always do. Where's Numbuh 3?

"She's checking every single hamster to see if any of them are still senior citi-zombified," Numbuh 4 answered coming down the stairs from the top of the treehouse. "All the turret, shootie thingamajigs are back up Numbuh 2."

"Good work, we have some defense."

Suddenly the TV lit up flashing Incoming Transmission.

"It's from moonbase," Numbuh 5 read.

"Put it through."

"This is Numbuh 86 calling for Numbuh 1."

"What is it 86?"

"It's the Negative World, their moonbase is under attack by a prison break. How long before you can get there?"

"As fast as we can, we have no transports to get to their moon."

"I'll send you a D.R.A.G.W.O.W, estimated time is 5 minutes. Be ready when it gets there."

Deviously

Radical

Airplane

Gifted

With

Overwhelming

Weapons

The DRAGWOW is a dual engine, wing inverted jet plane that can reach Mach 2. Armed to the teeth with standard heat seeking mustard missiles and excellent 2x4 aerial technology thanks to Sector A. Few were made as the SCAMPER was the primary deployment vehicle for most sectors.

"Numbuh 5 try to establish contact with the Negative World moonbase, Numbuh 4 ready the weapons, Numbuh 2 and 3 prepare our spacesuits, I have a feeling we might have to fight outside."

Minutes after Numbuh 86 stated the D.R.A.G.W.O.W arrived and Sector V boarded.

"Numbuh 2, to Numbuh 4's pool and step on it."

Numbuh 2 hit the throttle and the transport rocketed away. "YAHOO!"

Negative World moonbase was overrun with broccoli veins all around the internal structure. Negative operatives were turned to broccoli stumps and rooted in the floor, the accursed vegetable was indeed one of Negative 74.239's greatest inventions and as an evil scientist he felt pretty happy with himself.

"Its amazing what you can do with a little plant mutation and lasers," he sighed at his beautiful masterpiece.

"Quit the yapping and find master," Negative 363 interjected.

The operatives came around another bend in the hallway which widened into a large aisle with several cages on display.  
>"He should be in this one here but it's already been broken into." Negative 74.239 investigated the area only to find the cell empty. "We have got to find him."<p>

"That won't be necessary yah negative brats." Mr. Boss emerged from the opposite side of the hallway with a short figure next to him. Negative 74.239 and 363 both took to one knee and acknowledged the presence of Negative 4.

"Get up, both of you have done well. What of 7?"

"He's in the transport waiting for our return sir."

"Good, we have no time to waste. The DNK Empire isn't going to rebuild itself and I will need your assistance to reclaim it."

"We are yours to command master."

"Now tell me 74.239 why have we turned all of our new volunteers into broccoli statues?"

"Volunteers?"

"Yes, yes volunteers. We need a force to carry out tasks at hand. Search out the scientific study area, they must have some control ray that we can confiscate. Take Chad with you."

"Who's Chad sir?"

"I'm Chad yah dork." Chad walked out from behind Mr. Boss, a flashlight rifle in hand.

"He's our first general."

"General?" Chad had a confused face.

"Yes General Chad, your assistance in this escape has been most helpful and therefore you are rewarded with leader of our soon to be army with Negative 363 as second in command. Get the ray and tell 7 to be ready, head for the launch bay immediately. I don't want those positive goodie-goodies here to stop us."

With that Negative 4 and his entire entourage stormed out the destroyed prison sector and made their way to the launch bay. Meanwhile Negative 74.239 went into the Hall of Confiscated Evil Things and Stuff, looking for a mind control device and found one. Queen TonTwos of Healthy Food, and to the luck of them it wasn't cursed, a perfect tool to use against them. He smashed the glass open, his fist bled from the glass but ignoring the pain he grabbed the mask, and bolted out of the hall. Negative 4 waited impatiently for 74's arrival and finally he came, delivering the mask to him.

"Reverse the broccoli effects." Negative 4 demanded.

Negative 74.239 turned the know to reverse and sent a green shockwave through the base. Then Negative 4 acctivated the power of the mask and combined it with the shockwave. The wave swept over any indiviaual that was imprisoned and realized them, their eyes glowing orange as they were controlled by Negative 4. Seeing that the mind control was a success Negative 7 pulled away and flew back the Earth just as a mysterious ship passed by them in the opposite direction but they didn't see them.


End file.
